


The Break of Dawn

by PokkenBrett



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokkenBrett/pseuds/PokkenBrett
Summary: A fanart-inspired micro-fic





	The Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [リザードンとキャンプしたい](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567145) by @fruit1830. 



The soft pop of burning wood nudged her awake. She curled up in the hammock, reflexively trying to defend her sleep from the world, but it was already too late: she was too cold. She had packed light, with only the hammock and a blanket for bedding. Why didn’t she bring her sleeping bag instead? She always forgot how chilly it got overnight on these tiny islands.

She opened her eyes. It was still dark out. Her Charizard stood a few meters ahead, next to the fire pit, using the flame at the end of his tail to restart last night’s fire. He split his attention between the task at hand and looking out across the ocean. Morning light was just beginning to peek over the horizon. The only sound was the calm ebb tide and the hushed burning.

Was this a wake-up call? Or maybe he noticed her shivering in her sleep?

Quietly she stretched, rolled over, and slid out the side of the hammock. She rummaged through her bag for the hoodie she brought, and sleepily pulled it over her head. Might not be warm enough for a whole night, but it would do for now.

Then she shuffled next to Charizard. He was wide awake, steely eyes surveying the world like a Talonflame. He stayed keen on the horizon, as if he expected the sun to bring some invading force with it. When he turned to her, his glare softened just enough for her to notice. She knew he still didn’t trust the new surroundings. Everyone was on edge, human and Pokémon alike.

She scratched his chin, and kissed him gently on the end of his snout, to say thank you, and good morning, and it’s okay. There was nothing else to say, so she wandered to the small bench next to the fire pit. It was new; someone had recently replaced the old one. It made her happy to know someone enjoyed this island as much as she did. Maybe even more. How could someone even bring a whole bench to this little place? She couldn’t imagine it, yet there it was, the kindness of a stranger she’d never meet.

She laid down and looked up at the stars. They were already vanishing in the light of the sun, but she could still see more of them than she ever would out home. This was why she came here. Out here were nature and the elements: the air above, the earth below, the fire close by, the water all around. They were all at home too, she knew, but she had forgotten how to feel them. They had been pushed out of her mind by stress, worry, and fear. She wanted to know the world as beautiful again. Now, and hopefully, for a while after.

Rocked by the sea breeze and a rolling tide, cradled by the sand under her feet and warmth from a friend, she dozed back to sleep.


End file.
